


Turning Horizontal

by MiniNephthys



Category: Yggdra Union
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milanor's a little weirded out by how Rosary's gaining Morale.  Kink Bingo, for the square "whipping/flogging."  August 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Horizontal

"Yggdra, c'mere a second. I wanna talk to you before you hand out items today." Milanor was sitting in a tent for some hope of privacy.

Yggdra followed him in. "What's the matter?"

"It's about Rosary. Have you noticed the kinds of things you've been giving her lately?" He eyed the opening to the tent warily, as if she might be listening in.

She tilted her head. "No, what about them?"

"They're all..." He paused, trying to come up with the right words. "Look, first you gave her the Rusted Chain, remember? And she was pretty happy about that. Then you gave her the Iron Shackles, and those made her _really_ happy. Same with the Blindfold."

"She seemed interested in them, and no one else did," Yggdra replied. "It seemed only fair to give them to someone who would appreciate them."

"But that's it," he answered. "Why does she get so excited about shackles, chains, and basically a piece of cloth? What's she even doing with them?"

She smiled. "I think you're worrying for nothing, Milanor. But if it makes you feel better, I was planning on giving her the Rose Whip today. We all know what she's going to do with that."

"You have a point." Milanor relaxed a little. "Okay, go ahead. But, if we ever get more stuff that nobody normal would want, maybe we should just toss it."

"That's wasteful." She stepped back outside the tent. "Should I ask her about your concerns? I'm sure she'd be happy to reassure you."

His eyes went wide. "N-no, that's okay! It's probably better left as a mystery."

"Whatever you say." She returned to her task of giving out items, and he followed to watch. "Nietzsche, I want you to have this Scorpio Tail."

Nietzsche's eyes lit up as she took it. "Thank you, Yggdra! I'll take good care of it!"

Yggdra smiled at her excitement, then turned to Rosary. "And next, to you, I present this Rose Whip."

Rosary smiled at Yggdra as she handed over the whip. "Thank you. I'll be certain to put it to good use."

The day passed uneventfully, without even a battle to test the new weapon on. At night, they stopped to camp again.

Milanor was just getting to sleep when one of his flunkies pushed open the flap to his tent. "What is it?" he snapped.

"B-Boss, there's some scary girl talking near one of the tents and I don't wanna go to sleep there," he whined, looking at Milanor with pitiful eyes.

Milanor sighed. "There's probably nothing there but some bushes rustling. ...Fine, I'll go check it out with you."

The lackey led him to the edge of camp where his own tent and a couple others were. From one of the tents, female voices could be heard.

"Have you been bad?" one voice purred, one that Milanor found familiar...

"Yes, Mistress Rosary," another feminine voice answered. Oh.

"Then I should punish you, shouldn't I?" Rosary asked. From her tone of voice, Milanor imagined that she was smirking.

"Yes, Mistress Rosary," the other voice repeated, not sounding frightened at all.

There was a delicate laugh, and then a sound like a whip hitting flesh. Chains rattled as the second voice cried out in either pain or pleasure.

The sounds continued: the whipping, the gasp or groan, the rattling of chains, the occasional laugh. Milanor covered his quivering flunky's ears and steered him back to his own tent. "Y...you can stay with me tonight. And we won't mention this to anyone in the morning, especially not to Rosary or her group. Okay?"

The lackey frantically nodded.


End file.
